


First Time For Everything

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	First Time For Everything

"Severus? This is a skirt." Harry held up the very short skirt in question. 

"Mmm. So it seems," Severus replied, his eyes revealing more than his words.

"You want me to _wear_ it?" Harry held it up to his waist.

"Very much indeed." Severus flicked his wand and Harry's trousers and pants vanished. "Put it on, Harry."

Harry swallowed and stepped into the skirt. He struggled to get it over his prick that was quite excited about the entire affair. 

Smoothing the fabric down, Harry gasped. "It doesn't even cover my arse!"

Severus smirked as he approached Harry. "I know." 

~*~

Hand slipping beneath the fabric, Severus ran his fingers over the curve of Harry's arse. There was something so different, so _erotic_ about standing there in a skirt that Harry found himself blushing. 

"Why the red cheeks? Unless you'd like me to reddened these ones as well." Severus gave his bum a slap and Harry groaned. 

"I'm this close to coming as it is." 

"You like the skirt after all?" Severus asked as he grasped Harry's prick and began stroking it through the soft material.

"Yeah," Harry replied pushing his hips forward. "It's kinda hot."

"Good. _Accio_ stockings and knickers!"


End file.
